1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus useful for attaching water supply lines, drain lines and condensate lines to a wall structure without the need for a conventional outlet box of the type that is ordinarily used in the installation of appliances such as washing machines, ice makers, and the like. The invention also relates to apparatus suitable for pressure testing such plumbing installations prior to use.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of so-called “washing machine outlet boxes” made of molded plastic or metal has become widespread in home construction and remodeling during recent years. More recently, such boxes have also been used in connecting other appliances like water filters or ice makers and for connecting condensate drains to in-wall plumbing. The conventional outlet boxes are typically deep enough to receive supply line valves and drain fittings but shallow enough that they fit between drywall installed on opposite sides of 2×4 inch studs. A molded plastic frame attachable to the front of the outlet boxes is often provided to cover visible edges of the box or surrounding drywall. Illustrative devices disclosed in the patent literature include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,167; 4,554,948; 4,716,925; 4,896,381; 5,094,258; 5,247,962; 5,469,882; 5,538,033; 5,577,530; 5,881,999; 6,125,881; 6,129,109; 6,148,850; 6,234,193; 6,321,788; 6,378,912 and Des. 435,635.
One difficulty that has arisen in using the commercially available molded plastic outlet boxes is the variability of the in-wall plumbing lines and wall structures that must be accommodated. For example, the water supply lines may be installed on either side of a larger-diameter drain line, and may be in the same or a different stud bay. Supply lines may enter from the top, bottom, or a side, and condensate lines frequently enter through the top. This variability has required manufacturers and distributors to produce and stock outlet boxes in many different configurations or to design more complex outlet boxes that are reversible or have extra ports and knock-outs. Molding such complex boxes also increases tooling costs to manufacturers.
A connector system is needed that is conveniently attachable to a wall structure; that has a shallow profile; that is adaptable for use with single or dual supply lines approaching form any direction; that will accommodate more than one drain, purge or condensate line; and that is equipped to facilitate pressure testing.